The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of inspecting the surface of a wafer, wherein an image of the surface of the wafer is taken for inspection which consists of a plurality of narrow-band spectra.
An apparatus and a method of the above type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,443 B1. Herein the surface of a wafer is illuminated by a light source with a plurality of narrow-band spectra, wherein the camera for imaging the surface of the wafer has sensitivity maxima corresponding to the central frequencies of the narrow-band spectra.